


fellas, is it gay to kiss the main suspect for a mission?

by trashiverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Spy Keith (Voltron), Spy Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiverse/pseuds/trashiverse
Summary: Red Samurai and Black Lion are put on a mission to seek out an underground crime system beneath the Altean CasinoLance Mcclain is the lead suspect they have involved in this mysterious case, and he seems to have an eye for Keith immediately.Keith goes along with his romancing attempts to get intel for the mission, trying to stay undeterred in this mission...unless?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	fellas, is it gay to kiss the main suspect for a mission?

“New mission.” A voice boomed beside a young man as a pile of documents were placed upon his desk. The seated man watched the deliverer walk away with a sour glint in his eyes as he chewed on the pen resting in his mouth. Taking his feet off his workspace to plant them on the ground and scoot his chair closer to the countertop surface, his pale hands shuffled through the pile of papers. His violet eyes glazed over the blurred photos and descriptions until - aha! The character he would be assigned to play during this operation. Who would he be? Your average joe, walking about the streets? Perhaps an eccentric overlord from a foreign country - he did have practice in countless accents and languages. He should save the best for last and get to know the mission itself, but the bubbling anticipation of finding out the identity he’d be playing as was too much.

“Keith Kogane, huh?” He spoke quietly, scanning over his backstory, furrowing his thick brows in concentration. His identity was a poor orphan who was desperate to make money, struggling to grow up from the streets. Through illegal gambling and other activities, he managed to make millions at a young age. It notes a mansion will be provided for this mission, but he mostly shrugged it off. Money was never of great interest to him - he just wanted enough to survive. Not bare minimum surviving, of course. He indulged in luxuries now and then to treat himself and keep morale up on tough days. But the thrilling life of being a spy was enough for him most times. New experiences, new people, new places. That was more exciting than blowing money on material items such as expensive houses and clothes.

Keith - as he could be known as from now on - wouldn’t be alone on this mission, which was a first. He’d be accompanied by his coworker Black Lion, Takashi Shirogane for this mission. They were some of the most highly skilled workers in their department, so he supposed the two paired together accounted for more danger than anticipated. He pondered how high the stakes were, which really got the anticipation going. Danger was his middle name - or well, he could at least lie about that being so and be taken as the truth. He could probably scribble that in the reference sheet and the team would let it slide by. Keith “Danger” Kogane. He took the pen hanging from his mouth to touch the paper and began scribbling letters.

A sudden pang of metal on the long desk beside him caused a jolt throughout Keith’s body as he whipped his head around to see a bulky man beaming beside him. He sighed the initial tension off and flopped back into his chair recognizing the familiar face.

“Hey, Red Samurai! Or should I say partner?” He said with a bright smile. It was the Black Lion. No coworkers were to know each other’s real name in the case of some betrayal among the agency. Instead, they had codenames which were a color associated with a noun - normally an animal except in Keith’s case among a few others. They were so top secret even the workers couldn’t know any personal information among each other. Personal life and work life were to be completely separated, never integrated even in the slightest. As if they were all hiding a superhero identity of some sorts. After all, they did have appearance altering tech to make sure their identities weren’t compromised along with their nicknames. Even the slightest bit of change could make someone unrecognizable, so it came in handy. 

Simply some high-tech contact lenses and an updo hairstyle Keith dawned during work made him look like a completely different person. Complete with voice training, he had a variety of vocal ranges to appear as a new identity. Of course - voice modifiers were available as well but Keith didn’t see the need to spend points on unnecessary customization upgrades. Points were a type of currency piled on top of the normal salary for a job well done, and could go towards all kinds of tech to alter appearances, upgrade weapons, spyware, etc. Hard work still had to be put into earning the highest level gear, but at least it wasn’t coming directly out of your pocket, per se. Keith mostly spent the perks he got from work on gadgets and weapons to help him along missions. Despite not being in the workplace as long as the Black Lion - or Shiro, as he would be called from now on - they were relatively at the same skill level, Keith just about to inch ahead in the game.

Shiro was more determined in his earlier days as much as Keith, but he slowed down a bit, becoming more content with his place. Not to say he didn’t work his ass off still, but the competitive need to strive for the very best was depleting. Keith on the other hand wasn’t necessarily ever competitive, he just happened to be a natural talent at his job. A natural talent that has the possibility to surpass  _ the  _ Black Lion. The most threatening and powerful asset they have had for years. The Red Samurai was catching up, unintentionally through his natural ability of swift movement and incredible fighting skills.

“Black Lion,” Keith said simply with a nod, ignoring half his name scribbled from the jumpscare he’d gotten. He adjusted his posture in a pinch, arms crossed nonchalantly as he gazed in Shiro’s general direction. “Why’re you here already? I just got my files.”

“I’m a fast reader.” Shiro shrugged, leaning on the desk beside Keith. “Besides, I had to meet my new bro. Keith, right?”

“We are not bros.” Keith said, putting air quotations around the term.  
“Technically, from here on out. We are, my little brother.” Shiro said pointedly, referring back to their character sheets.

Keith groaned before spinning away in his chair to repel himself from his teammate to focus on his files. Shuffling the sides of the paper so they would line up evenly, he skimmed over the operation file. It was nearly empty - there was barely any known information on it. “What are we even dealing with here?” Keith muttered to himself a bit louder than accounted for.

“Says there’s suspicious activity recorded at the Altea cyber casino. Rumors of an underground system full of illegal activity.” Shiro answered casually, ignoring Keith going over the same sheet of paper with all the known answers typed all over it.

“I see that.” Keith said through gritted teeth. “I mean, it’s just so vague.”

“Whatever it is, we should be careful.”

“No shit.” Keith commented with an eyeroll, squinting at the pictures with a frown. There was what appeared to be a middle-aged man talking to a younger one, along with other seemingly suspicious figures who were mostly silhouettes. The young man had the clearest image of slicked back hair and tan skin, but any major features such as his eyes were unclear. A lean form, maybe a pointed chin, it was hard to tell. He wore a white suit with matching slacks and light colored shoes.

“Maybe lose the attitude, okay? Or are you just getting into character?”

Keith huffed out a small apology before stepping out of his chair. “Let’s just go ask Emerald Pigeon if she can scope out any more information. This can’t be all there is.”

“Who? What makes you think she can get anything that’s not given to us?” Shiro asked with a quirk of his eyebrows, crossing his arms in suspicion.

“Oh? You haven’t met her. She is pretty new here, come on.” Keith said with a smirk, waving an arm to lead out of his cubicle, files resting in his other arm. Shiro sighed at the snide comment, fixing his suit before heading out into the hall.

The two stood out as a sore thumb among the porcelain white walls and tile floors, wearing black suits along with dark shoes that clicked quietly on the tile. They walked past rows and rows of cubicles where workers sat tapping away on their holographic keyboards or whisking the time away staring blankly at a wall as Keith had been doing the past hour or so. Paperwork and computer work was boring, he preferred sitting and waiting for the true action that brought him all his points and therefore upgrades along with it. When he wasn’t actually in action, he often daydreamed about major action sequences or replayed his proudest moments in his mind.

A room separate from the rest of the workers had an ‘Out of Order’ sign placed on the door. Keith turned the doorknob to see a pitch-black room only lit by various bright translucent screens covering the walls, a soft glow of endless colors reaching a small girl’s face who remained undeterred. Her eyes darted from screen to screen, a small hum escaping her lips to maintain focus. She wore small pods in her ears unbeknownst to Keith and Shiro that played loud energetic music. Some posters and pinned sheets of paper could be seen along the walls along with an LED-light strip lining the ceiling and adding a bit more flare of color to the room. The colors strobed every few seconds, slowly transitioning into some other bright color. It was much more personalized compared to some other workspaces, there was even a compactable mattress that could be seen on a desk - push of a button and it’d self inflate and be a bed in a matter of minutes. Keith supposed there were some late nights, but he wasn’t sure why a child would be working so late. He was pretty certain she was an intern, which he supposed could just mean that she’s  _ really _ dedicated.

Keith walked over to the young girl to tap her shoulder, causing a dramatic reaction of almost falling out of her chair, only saved by the desk behind her. She clutched the cloth of her dress shirt through heaving breaths, hazel eyes widened. She remained in the paralyzed state, only her lips moving to blow some strands of messy caramel locks out of her face.

“What the hell?!” She blurted, most likely a lot louder than intended due to the currently blown eardrums in the two men. Keith appeared to be mouthing something in response, but every word was unintelligible to her. A few angered hand gestures signaled Keith’s unknown frustrations with his words, meanwhile Shiro stood with a deadpan expression. She narrowed her eyes before taking out the music pods.

“-more information.” He finished, granting only a blank stare and a few blinks from the Emerald Pigeon. Keith simply grunted, refusing to repeat himself and handed her the unclear image given to him. “Scan this image and find out where it’s from.”

“A hello would be nice, Red.” She said, raising an eyebrow at the abrupt interruption. She turned away from the two, adjusting herself in the chair before reaching for her pods again.

“Hello, Pidge. Now scan the picture.” Keith scowled, tapping his foot impatiently.

Despite the grumpy meeting, the two were fairly close and Keith often confided in her and so to save the hassle, they used simple nicknames out of their codenames. Keith hadn’t meant to seem so snappy, he was just especially anxious and raring to go with a partner along the ride for this mission. He much preferred going solo, this was an unfortunate result for him. So he essentially wanted to rush anything and everything that had to do with this mission.

Pidge muttered an insult before snatching the picture and sliding it under a device that quickly scanned the image, showing results for where the source could be on one of the many screens. Only a few results show up, one being a surveillance video that Pidge lunged over to tap on the screen.

“Red, she’s just a kid?” Shiro scoffed nervously. He was unsure why a teenager was in their work facility, but she appeared to know what she was doing at least. She was intensely focused on her work, a cup of coffee keeping her going by her side constantly. Shiro assumed the back pain must be awful with the way she slouched over and was tempted to straighten that out, but went against mothering a random kid. That’s on her if she has terrible posture and pains for the rest of her life.  
“I’m sorry, Black Lion. Did I ever say it was okay to call me that?” Keith said with a glare, turning to watch over Pidge’s shoulder to see any results. Shiro walked over to speak but was quickly hushed by Keith as a video began playing on one of the screens.

“I just thought we were like, doing nicknames-” Shiro began in a whisper tone, granting a dismissive wave from Keith who went back to placing a hand thoughtfully underneath his chin, a slight slouch as if that were somehow giving him a better view.

All three pairs of eyes focused on the surveillance footage now, it showed a dark alleyway only lit by the nearby streetlights and the neon sign of the casino. A small group of men walked outside the building from a side door, the one closest to a light source only turning towards the camera once after a few minutes. Pidge’s quick reflexes paused the video and zoomed in to clarify any facial features, and sent another scan of the person’s identity. Shortly after, a clear photo of a young man with a smug smile appeared. Instead of the slicked back look he had going on, brown curly locks were placed upon his head and freckles were painted on his tan skin. Blue eyes looked into the camera with a mischievous glint. Pidge turned to tap vigorously on the keys, searching the database for more information.

“Lance Mcclain,” Pidge said, turning to Keith whose eyes remained narrowed towards the image. “He’s twenty years old and...actually there’s not much else on him? These people are good.”

“At least we’ve got a lead.” Shiro said whilst clasping his hands together to spark some positivity in the room. Keith responded with a growl and pushed Pidge’s chair aside to type in something himself. He wasn’t quite sure what to search for, but figured it couldn’t be too hard. Through various trial and error, no progress was made and Pidge was about to blow steam from her ears with her equipment being messed with. Keith almost had his hair pulled out by her from trying to push it. He insisted there had to be more, refusing to believe this was the only lead to go off. “We better go, Red Samurai.” Shiro said with a clearing of his throat, resulting in pulling Keith by the collar when he remained muttering complaints at the lack of information. “Thanks for the help, Emerald Pigeon!”

Pidge gestured a simple wave goodbye as Keith was dragged away by Shiro. The two made their way to their locker room where their clothes and equipment awaited, prepared for the mission in question and all. Tonight they were to scope out the casino for any suspicious figures or activity and try to get any answers possible. Dip their toes in the water for what could be a long ride of mystery solving and crime fighting. Aside from the normal aspect of office works, a tube elevator sat, multiple pods so rooms weren’t too jam packed with an overcapacity of people’s equipment and allowed more organization. Shiro and Keith would go their separate ways before getting dressed and gathering their final notes of objectives. Then they’d head out and scope the area they’d be staying in.

A black bodysuit was the base for any outfit, skintight and easy to move in for any outbreaks of battle. For this mission Keith was provided with a suit, black lace with a deep red silk underneath, paired with a black ascot tie. His base suit was covered in weapons on a utility belt that were unnoticed with the thick fabric of the layering. Long distance and short equally: blades, guns, stunters, gadgets in general, Keith liked having a variety of options to play with. After getting dressed, Keith swished his long black hair in a ponytail and was set to go.

Shiro arrived at his equipment with a purple velvet tuxedo jacket awaiting with all black otherwise to match. A pair of rectangular-framed glasses were also provided. Once put on, an assistant robot named Rover would guide you through controls and there were practically endless possibilities of strategy. This was a new invention by the Emerald Pigeon herself.

*

After settling in their high end apartment they’d be sharing - they went to the town where the casino they’d be inspecting was located. Streets were lit with neon lights as they cruised in a limousine to upkeep their elegant and luxurious identities.

“I think I’m gonna try my bets at some poker - why don’t you get some drinks?” Shiro said, with an inexplicable gesture that Keith supposed was meant to be code for where to begin their stakeout. Keith responded with a confused shrug; Shiro somehow took it as a good deal with a thumbs up before they went their separate ways.

The building was dim with neon lighting from machines and furniture alike, everything having a halo glow effect to it in bright fuschias and violets. Making his way over to the bar area, Keith sat at a chair awaiting the bartender. He couldn’t make out any features even with the help of the teal lighting from the drink shelf. Maybe it was suspicious, maybe it was just for the aesthetic. Possibly both.

**

Keith was handed a bright blue drink, which glowed alike to everything else in this building. It almost seemed it shouldn’t be edible but Keith sipped at it anyways. It tasted of heavenly fruity flavors covering up traces of alcohol almost completely. The beverage made him relatively content as he scoured around searching figures around the room until someone decided to interrupt his very important investigation.

“Well hello there,” A smug voice spoke as he sat down beside Keith, who was now groaning eternally on the inside. “I don’t think I’ve seen your pretty face around here before.” He added, causing a much more mind wrangling stir of annoyance within him. Keith felt too repelled by the sheer presence of this man - only noticing the light blue suit he wore out of the corner of his eyes.

“I just moved here. I live in the hills, actually.” Keith responded in a monotone voice, eyes glancing at the other’s figure to notice the watch on his medium-toned hand - a Rolex watch, of course. 

“Well well, you certainly look like the amount of money you have then.” He snickered accompanied by what Keith could just  _ feel _ was a wink.

“Is that so?” He scoffed, along with rolling his eyes, bringing the electric blue drink back to his lips.

“Hey - loosen up. How about I buy you a drink?”

“I can afford my own.”  
“Yeah, but free stuff is great no matter how rich you are.”

Well, he did have a point. And it’s not like Keith was actually loaded with money - just provided essentials to look the part, so of course free stuff was great. Keith looked over, immediately locking on his face and recognizing him from pictures. That slicked back brunette hair and the mischievous grin. The freckles painted generously across his cheeks and those deep blue eyes.

Lance Mcclain.

Now it was go time. Their lead suspect wanted to flirt with undercover agent alias Keith Kogane? If it’d get him the answers he needed, he’d play along. Whatever it took to find out what devious plots were going on beneath this building. He wondered how much Lance was really involved in all of this; off the bat his charms and good looks could throw anyone off. But not Keith, he was aware the more charming the more danger could be involved. A professional at deceit and probably stealing hearts.

“Okay, fine.” Keith answered with a disinterested shrug. Lance’s face immediately lit up at this, asking what he wanted to which Keith responded, “Something strong if I’m talking to you.” To which Lance took as a joke, laughing carefree before ordering something Keith wasn’t paying attention to. Too busy watching around the room for any suspicious figures. Too busy watching Lance’s body language and eye contact to notice anything suspicious.

This was a tough one. Lance remained interested in conversation despite Keith’s short and vague answers. His eyes remained locked in Keith’s direction or on his drink; actively listening to every word Keith said.  _ Oh, he was good. _ This man in his light blue blazer and snobby get up was acting so genuine and interested in Keith, it quite honestly made the spy want to vomit from how nice and flirty he was. A true gentleman; it made the dark secrets he had seem all the more interesting to drag out.

***

After over an hour of conversation, Lance had a sharp gasp and facepalm which caused a jolt from Keith’s more mellowed out self. He wasn’t  _ comfortable _ with Lance, still very much on edge and observing everything, but the alcohol helped with not feeling like tearing his head off for how much this guy talked. Because oh man, this guy talked a lot and it was impressive how he did so without giving any information away. It was so aggravating - he’d ramble about the most random things that had nothing to do with him while Keith was just desperately hoping a comment about hiding bodies would slip out.

“How rude of me! I never even asked for your name!” He said, angry at himself while simultaneously still having the most angelic tone of voice possible. “The name’s Lance,” He said smugly, handing out a palm. “How about you?”

“Keith.” The spy answered, raising an eyebrow at the reached out hand, taking it and a bit surprised to feel how tight his grasp was. Firm handshake. That could mean something? Has lots of meetings with suspicious people and he had to learn how to do a handshake correctly? Okay, maybe Keith was reaching but after having nothing more to go off of he would take what he could think of.

“Keith, huh? Well, Keith; I’d like to see more of your pretty face. I could treat you to a nice dinner sometime?” 

Keith could practically feel himself gag at hearing that suggestion; but alas, for the mission! He reached for a pen in his pocket and grabbed a napkin, scribbling down some numbers before handing it over to Lance. Some numbers that belonged to his mission phone, of course. “Call me, then.” He said slyly, putting on his own charm with that small mysterious smile and those secretive eyes that appeared to have Lance imploding from. To keep up the want, the good old classic yearning: Keith left Lance with a simple brush on the shoulders as he walked past, leaving a stuttering and tumbling mess at his seat that contrasted his original flirty persona.


End file.
